Lalki
right|120px Monster High, wciąż rosnąca i rozwijająca się marka, w swojej istocie kręci się wokół lalek. Różnorodność towarów serii może przyjść i odejść, jednak wszystkie elementy fikcji powstają głównie w celach promocyjnych kolejnych serii. Nie oznacza to jednak, że wszystkie linie są promowane i udostępniane w równym stopniu. Mimo to, od 2011 roku, większość elementów fikcji zostaje wyprodukowanych w formie lalki. Terminologia * Cast: cast to produkt wykonany na podstawie moldów. Jest to ciekły materiał, wtłaczany do nich. Substancja przyjmuje się, a mold jest następnie usuwany, by użyć go przy następnych odlewach danej lalki. * Faceup: farba na twarzy lalki. * Lineup: lalki Monster High dzielą się na dwa okresy wydawania - wiosenny i jesienny. Wiosenne lalki zaczynają się pojawiać w sklepach w październiku, natomiast jesienne - w maju. * Mold: narzędzie, dzięki któremu tworzone są odlewy. * Punkty cenowe: duże marki produkujące zabawki wiedzą, że należy produkować różne ich wersje, dostępne dla każdego portfela. W związku z tym, Mattel wydaje dwie wersje linii lalek. Pierwsza z nich to tak zwane serie "budżetowe". Charakteryzują się one małymi pudełkami oraz mniejszą liczbą akcesoriów. Ich przeciwieństwem są serie "deluxe". * Scalping: praktyka kupowania rzadkich i popularnych zabawek w celu odsprzedaży ich z zyskiem. * Sculpt: projekt każdego odrębnego elementu lalki, niepokryty farbą, bez włosów oraz akcesoriów. * Shelfwarming: zjawisko, kiedy dostępność danej lalki znacznie przewyższa popyt na nią, przez co często pozostaje jako jedyna na półkach w sklepie. Przykładem takiej lalki jest Holt Hyde z serii Basic. * Toy swapping: praktyka ta polega na kupowania zabawki w sklepie, by następnie wyjąć ją z pudełka, umieścić w nim inną, by potem oddać ją do sklepu, otrzymując z powrotem pieniądze. Jest to forma kradzieży, która w swoim działaniu powoduje kolejne szkody, ponieważ zwrócona zabawka znajduje się z powrotem na półkach. Ludzie, którzy kupują zabawki w sklepach nie mogą zostać oszukani, jednak ci, robiący zakupy przez internet - jak najbardziej. Ze względu na bardziej rygorystyczne zasady funkcjonowania sklepów w innych krajach, USA jest jedynym, w którym praktykowana jest ta metoda. * Wariant: zdarza się, że lalka i jej akcesoria są produkowane w jeden sposób, po czym wprowadzono pewne zmiany w ich wyglądzie, w wyniku czego powstają dwie (lub więcej) wersji jednej odsłony. Wersje te nazywa się mianem variant. Ich przykładami są lalka Operetty z serii Picture Day (maska) oraz Draculaury z linii Make a Splash (makijaż). * Wave: większość asortymentu danej linii nie jest wydawana w tym samym czasie. Ich zawartość ukazuje się stopniowo. Kroki te nazywa się mianem wave. Playsety z kolei są zazwyczaj wykluczone z tego sposoby wydawania, chociaż nie zawsze. Charakterystyka Lalki Monster High dzielą się na pięć klas wielkości: postacie niskie (14-), nastoletnie (15-17), dorosłe (18+) oraz dwa rodzaje nastoletnich mężczyzn (15-17). Lalki z każdej tych grup mają mniej więcej podobną formę ciała, począwszy od 25 cm (dorastające) 27 cm (nastoletnie), 29 cm (dorosłe oraz regularne męskie), a także 31 cm (większy-męski). Wyjątkiem jest lalka Gooliope Jellington mająca ok. 43 cm wzrostu. Zdecydowanie najczęściej wykorzystywany jest moduł żeńskich nastoletnich postaci oraz regularny moduł męski. Ciała lalek wykonane są z plastiku ABS, podczas gdy głowy - plastiku PVC. Prawie każda postać posiada unikatową formę głowy, a od końca 2012 roku, również ich ciała stają się coraz bardziej urozmaicone. Włosy lalek damskich wykonane są z saranu albo kanekalonu, podczas gdy większość męskich posiada włosy wykonane z plastiku. Ciała żeńskie mają 11 artykułowanych elementów. Początkowo taką samą ilość posiadały męskie, jednak od końca 2011 roku poszerzono tę liczbę do 13. Od 2016 roku ciała lalek nastoletnich mają budowę zbliżoną do lalek z franczyzy Ever After High. Ponadto od tego roku wprowadzono lalki z mniejszą ilością artykułowanych części (od 9 do 5 elementów). Lalki i akcesoria produkowane są w Indonezji i Chinach. Obie wersje produkcji różnią się jedynie różnicą w dacie wydawania kolejnych serii. Ponadto, do grudnia 2011 roku, wszystkie lalki były pakowane razem ze szczotkami i stojakami w unikatowych kolorach. Od tego czasu, oba te dodatki umieszczane są wyłącznie w większych opakowaniach. Są one również albo czarne, albo szare. Każda lalka posiada niepowtarzalny strój, choć czasem wzór z ubrania albo forma butów lub innych akcesoriów może być wykorzystywana w innych seriach, jedynie po drobnych zmianach wizualnych. Modele fryzur są często powielane zarówno przy innych lalkach jak i tej samej postaci w innych seriach. Niektóre lalki są sprzedawane wyłącznie w opakowaniach zbiorowych lub "playsetach". Lalki typu Signature oraz San Diego Comic-Con International są prawie zawsze pakowane z pamiętnikiem oraz figurką zwierzaka. Figurki zwierzaków są szczególnym rodzajem akcesoriów. Przed 2012 rokiem, każda lalka z serii Signature była wyposażona w figurkę swojego pupila. Choć wprowadzano to powoli, obecnie ponad połowa nowych postaci nie posiada zwierzaka, a tym samym jego figurki, dołączonej do opakowania. Historia Pierwsze lalki Monster High zostały wydane na początku lipca 2010 roku w ramach asortymentu sklepów Justice. Było to sześć pierwszych lalek z serii Basic. Reprezentowały one wszystkie dotychczas ukazane postacie, poza Ghoulią Yelps. Serię tą uznaje się także za pierwszą z grona linii typu Signature, które nadal są kontynuowane, pomimo wielokrotnych zmian od 2010 roku. Aż do czwartej odsłony serii, wszystkie nowe postacie pojawiały się właśnie w seriach tego typu. Zmieniono to w 2012 roku, kiedy wprowadzono trzy nowe sposoby ich wydawania. Pierwszy z nich to udostępnianie kolejnych lalek, bazując na numerze asortymentu N2851 - tworzono serie o tematyce szkolnej, jednak rzadko kiedy pojawiały się w nich nowe postacie (New Scaremester). Zapoczątkowano również wydawanie lalek, które to później miały zadebiutować w nowo powstałym filmie 3D. Obecnie jest to najpopularniejszy sposób wydawania nowych postaci. Ostatni to wydawanie pojedynczych lalek, niezwiązanych z żadną serią. Zmiany z wydawaniem lalek dotknęły także serię Signature. W 2011 roku, pół roku po debiucie serii na rynku, wyprowadzono 9 nowych postaci, jednak w tymże roku wydano jedynie 6 z nich. Cztery należały do linii Signature, trzy - School's Out, a jedna - Campus Stroll. Mimo, że w ramach drugiej serii wydano także nowe wersje starszych postaci, te nowsze były bardziej pożądane, co powtórzyło się w trzeciej serii. Po wielkim sukcesie w 2011 roku, Mattel i tak nie był do końca pewien, czy jest sens dalszego rozwijania serii. W związku z tym, od 2012 roku, twórcy znacznie prężniej zaczęli rozwijać obsadę serii, bo wprowadzając od 10 do 15 nowych postaci rocznie. Pierwsza lalka, niepochodząca z serii Signature została wydana na San Diego Comic-Con w 2010 roku. Była to szara wersja Frankie Stein z serii Basic. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że seria istniała w tym momencie jedynie trzy miesiące, umieszczenie własnego stoiska na konwencie, a nawet wyprodukowanie ekskluzywnej lalki, było to dość odważne posunięcie. Niemniej jednak, Monster High zostało większym hitem, niż zakładano, więc limitowane lalki zostały wydawane kolejno na kolejnych konwentach. Począwszy od 2013 roku, Mattel jest także dostępny na New York Comic-Con. Tam jednak nie prezentuje on żadnej ekskluzywnej lalki, ale nowy asortyment na serię jesień-zima. Z kolei na American International Toy Fair, od 2011 roku ukazywane są projekty z linii wiosna-lato. Pod koniec sierpnia 2010 roku, pojawiły się pierwsze lalki tematyczne - seria Dawn of the Dance. W grudniu tego samego roku wydano także pierwszy "Fashion Pack" (Scream Uniform) oraz playsety - Jewelry Box Coffin i the Mirror Bed. "Fashion Packi" były wydawane z coraz większą częstotliwością, aż do końca 2012 roku, od którego zaprzestano wydawanie ich. Co więcej ukazanie stroju Venus McFlytrap w filmie Upioryż miasto strachu, który później wydano na ramach serii I Heart Fashion sugeruje, że planowano wydanie większej ilości "Fashion Packów", zanim jednak zaprzestano tej metody. Obecnie nie wiadomo, czy jakiekolwiek pakiety zostaną jeszcze kiedyś wydane. W porównaniu do "Fashion Packów", playsety wypadają lepiej, podwajając liczbę wydań o dwa w każdym roku. Przed 2012 rokiem, playsety były powiązane z daną serią i lalką, jednak zmieniło to wydanie "Coffin Bean" i repliki Monster High. W tym samym roku, rozpoczęto także ponowne wydawanie alternatywnych zestawów, do których tym razem dołączono lalkę. W 2011 roku wprowadzono zasadę wydawania ekskluzywnych lalek. Na początku udostępniano je jedynie w trzech sklepach - Walmart, Toys "R" Us i Target, by następnie ich liczba skutecznie się rozrastała. 2012 rok wzbogacił tę listę o cztery kolejne - Costco, JCPenney, Kmart i Kohl's, a 2013 - Justice. W ramach ostatnich pięciu sklepów wydaje się jeden ekskluzywny element serii rocznie. Można do niego zaliczyć prawie wszystko - playsety, nowo wprowadzoną postać, całą linię lub zbiorowe opakowanie lalek. Wprowadzono nawet specjalny system wydawania wielopaków w tego typu sklepach. Początkowo, wydania te zawierały lalki sprzedawane ówcześnie pojedynczo oraz jedną nową, możliwą do uzyskania jedynie za sprawą zakupu wielopaku. Fandom jednak nie przyjął tego ochoczo, wobec tego Mattel stopniowo zaczął wydawać unikatowe lalki w opakowaniach zbiorczych, aby jego zakup był bardziej opłacalny. Doprowadziło to do tego, że od 2014 roku wydaje się jedynie unikatowe lalki w tego typu wielopakach. Lalki męskie są stosunkowo rzadko wydawane. Chociaż Monster High, jako typowa seria o żeńskich postaciach, traktuje męskie znacznie lepiej w porównaniu z innymi. Mimo to, te drugie są znacznie trudniejsze do uzyskania niż ich damskie odpowiedniki. Wszystko zaczęło się w 2010 roku, kiedy wydano lalkę Deuce'a Gorgona, Jacksona Jekylla i Holta Hyde'a. Żaden z nich nie sprzedawał się dobrze, a postać Holta niekiedy jako jedyna zostawała się na sklepowych półkach. Można to wytłumaczyć tym, że dwaj ostatni nie mieli stosownej promocji w fikcji, z wyjątkiem małych ról w książkach i pamiętnikach innych lalek. Jednakże lalka Deuce'a poradziła sobie nieco lepiej. Stało się tak zapewne przez wydanie jej w dwupaku razem z Cleo de Nile, która to była bardziej popularna od niego. Wszystko to spowodowało, że nie wydawano więcej niż trzech nowych męskich postaci rocznie. Męskie lalki (oraz "Fashion packi") stanowiły w 2010 roku jedynie 20% dochodów, podczas gdy wartość ta dwa lata później spadła do 3%. Obecnie jednak, zwiększono ich promocję, ale rzadko są one wydawane osobno. Zamiast tego, umieszczone są one w wielopakach, ekskluzywnych wersjach serii albo edycjach limitowanych na danym konwencie. Pod koniec 2011 roku, Mattel podjął działania cięcia wydatków, aby zrekompensować zwiększone koszty produkcji. Podczas, gdy wcześniej wszystkie lalki wyposażone były w stojak i szczotkę w charakterystycznym dla siebie kolorze, wraz z wydaniem serii Skull Shores i Sweet 1600 zmieniono ich kolor na jeden, wspólny. Na początku 2012, wydano również serie zupełnie pozbawione stojaków (dwupak z serii Campus Stroll). Szczotki podzieliły ten sam los. W tym samym roku zmniejszono także ilość wydawanych pamiętników. Na przykład, przed 2011, lalka każdej serii posiadała jeden, albo historię zapisaną na tyle opakowania. Później jednak, bo od 2013 roku, wznowiono dodawanie pamiętników do lalek. Od 2016 roku Monster High zmieniło facemold (wygląd twarzy lalek), kształt ciała lalek i wprowadziło nowe opakowania. Również od tego roku powróciła produkcja "Fashion Pack'ów". Niewydane lalki 220px|right Niewydane lalki można podzielić na dwie kategorie. Pierwsza, a zarazem mniejsza, dotyczy tych, które były zaplanowane, jednak nie wyprodukowano ich z nieznanych przyczyn. Druga kategoria dotyczy projektów, które pojawiły się w fikcji, zazwyczaj w serialu albo filmach. Kilka z nich prawdopodobnie miało zostać wydanych w formie "Fashion packów", zanim jednak wycofano tę formę wydawania kolejnych serii. Mimo to, dwa projekty, a konkretniej - sukienka Venus McFlytrap z odcinka Zatrzymać czas oraz strój Robecci Steam z filmu Strach, kamera, akcja! zostały wydane później, kolejno w ramach serii I Heart Fashion ''oraz ''San Diego Comic-Con International, więc wydanie pozostałych projektów w podobnej formie nie jest wykluczone. Zauważmy również, że wiele projektów na poniższej liście zostało pominiętych, z uwagi na szablonowy lub bardzo prosty wygląd, przez co mało prawdopodobne jest późniejsze ich wydanie. Znane niewyprodukowane lalki * 2011: Draculaura - Classroom * 2011: Wydowna Spider - strój, w którym została przedstawiona na SDCCI w 2011 roku. * 2012: Jean Claw - na podstawie zarejestrowanego znaku towarowego. * 2014: Seth Ptolemy - na podstawie zarejestrowanego znaku towarowego. Zakładane niewyprodukowane lalki * 2011: Ghoulia Yelps i Lagoona Blue - wspólny art postaci z serii Sweet 1600 * 2012: Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Robecca Steam - stroje ukazane w odcinkach Zatrzymać czas oraz Piękno tkwi w kropkach (Dot Dead Gorgeous). * 2012: Cleo de Nile i Draculaura - Wampigorączka piątkowej nocy (Skultimate Roller Maze). * 2013: Cleo de Nile, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Abbey Bominable, Venus McFlytrap, Frankie Stein, Lagoona Blue - stroje ukazane podczas pokazów mody w filmie Upioryż: miasto strachu. * 2013: Clawdeen Wolf - Lekcja wampi-stylu (Picture Day). * 2013: Howleen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps - 13 Życzeń (13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah). * 2015: Draculaura - stroje ukazane w odcinku Sayonara Draculauro. * 2015: Lorna McNessie - Bal Mrocznego Kwiatu, część 2 (Gloom and Bloom). * 2015: Amanita Nightshade - Dobry zwyczaj - nie pożyczaj (Dead Tired). * 2015: Manny Taur - Freak du Chic. * 2016: Gillington Webber - Great Scarrier Reef. * 2017: Silvi Timberwolf - Zelektryzowani (First Day of School). Inne produkty 220px|right Istnieje siedem linii pobocznych, komplementarnych z serią Monster High. Są to Create a Monster, Inner Monster, Pluszaki Potworzaki, Secret Creepers, Gore-Geous Ghoul, Monster Minis ''oraz [[Monster High Mega Bloks|''Monster High Mega Bloks]]. Monster High posiada również siostrzaną serię o nazwie Ever After High. Create a Monster, Inner Monster i Gore-Geous Ghoul Create a Monster i Inner Monster powstały kolejno w 2011 i 2014 roku. Obie linie podzielone są na pakiety startowe oraz zestawy uzupełniające, z których można utworzyć własną, niestandardową lalkę. W obu przypadkach, postacie mają tę samą budowę ciała, co regularne, jednakże mają one wymienne elementy swojej budowy. Linia 'Gore-Geous Ghoul' składa się z głów do stylizacji oraz ogromnych, ponad 70 centymetrowych lalek. Vinyl figures i Monster Minis Vinyl figures, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, są to figurki wykonane z winylu. Przeznaczone są one jedynie do celów kolekcjonerskich, a postacie, zamiast regularnych proporcji, posiadają dziecięcą budowę. Mają one bowiem duże głowy i stopy, a niskie ciałka. Każda z nich ma unikatową pozę oraz sięgające ziemi włosy, służące jednocześnie za podpórkę. ''Monster Minis'''' również są wykonane z winylu jednak są one dużo mniejsze, mają więcej wariantów kolorystycznych i zawsze znajdują się w pozycji siedzącej. Monster High Mega Bloks ''Monster High Mega Bloks to seria stworzona w 2015 roku dzięki współpracy firm Mattel i Mega Bloks. Zawiera w sobie zarówno figurki postaci jak i modele miejsc czy pojazdów. Wszystkie one są wykonane z klocków. Poszczególne elementy można odczepiać, przyczepiać bądź przyłączać do siebie, dzięki czemu można stworzyć tysiące kombinacji. Pluszaki Potworzaki Kiedy na początku lipca 2010 roku, wydano pierwsze lalki z serii, na sklepowych półkach pojawiły się także ich pluszowe odpowiedniki. Są one skierowane do młodszych odbiorców, a każde opakowanie zwiera dwa pluszaki - ucznia oraz jego zwierzaka. Podobnie, jak w przypadku serii typu Signature, na odwrocie opakowań zawarto bio, ale dotyczą one pupilów postaci. Linia zakończyła się w czerwcu 2011 roku. Secret Creepers Secret Creepers - Pets i Secret Creepers to dwie uzupełniające się serie. Pojawiła się ona po raz pierwszy w 2013 roku. W jej ramach wydaje się figurki zwierząt głównych bohaterów, nieco większe od tych znanych z serii Signature. Każda z nich jest interaktywna - za jej pomocą można zapisać lub nagrać wybraną wiadomość. Ever After High Lalki z serii Ever After High są zbudowane podobnie to tych z linii Monster High, ale nie w 100%. W porównaniu do nich, lalki są trochę szersze i bardziej zgrabne w kwestii tułowia. Ich nogi są dłuższe, ale tułów krótszy. Górne kończyny postaci również są nieco grubsze i pełniejsze. Mimo to, ręce i nogi lalek obu serii są identyczne. Podczas, gdy ciała lalek z serii Monster High są zaprojektowane zgodnie z etapami rozwoju życiowego (ciała młodszych postaci pozbawione krzywizn i z mniejszymi stopami), ciała Ever After High są zaprojektowane tak, by mimo niższego wzrostu postaci, dorównywały one ich wyższym odpowiednikom pod względem zagięć tułowia. Dlatego też, gdy mold niskiego ciała z serii Ever After High dorównuje swojemu odpowiednikowi postaci klasycznego wzrostu, w efekcie końcowym, porównując do lalek Monster High, są one znacznie szersze, zgrabniejsze i o większych stopach. Akcesoria obu serii, ze względu na ubrania, są prawie niewymienne. Te pochodzące z serii Monster High, okazują się zbyt ciasne dla swoich młodszych odpowiedniczek. Z drugiej strony, ubrania z linii Ever After High, można założyć lalkom matczynej serii, ale często okazują się one zbyt luźne, by postacie dobrze w nich wyglądały. Mimo to, odzież dorosłych kobiet obu serii jest wymienna, podczas gdy ubrania męskie z linii Monster High są zbyt ciasne dla postaci z serii Ever After High. en:Dolls Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Lalki 2016